


Chimaera

by KriegSchnee



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegSchnee/pseuds/KriegSchnee
Summary: Taylor Hebert triggered with the memories of Grand Admiral Thrawn





	1. Chapter 1

War. When I dreamed all I saw was war. Countless battles in space and on land. I saw huge dagger shaped ships ravage entire planets. I saw the dagger ships go against other much smaller ships in large-scale battles. Dogfights with weird X looking fighters versus fighters similar to H shaped ships. Stuff that would make any sci-fi fan dream about. Soldiers in pristine white armor battling on harsh and unforgiving worlds against a variety of different aliens some seemed near-human, and others not even remotely similar. I smelled their burnt flesh as lasers blasted their way through armor and clothes. I saw diseases that could wipe out the entire human race. Diseases that could turn anyone into a disgusting monster. I also saw the abuse of the non-humans. I saw thousands if not millions of aliens enslaved just for not being human. The lucky ones were treated as some second class citizen. I saw them work on a battle station the size of Earth's moon. A planet killer.  
Then, I was standing on the bridge of a gun-metal ship. I stared out at a massive fleet as they bombarded a colorful planet. What were they shooting? ‘Bombarding a major rebel base on a uninhabited planet’ my mind answered me. Then, I heard someone call out a name, and I turned around and the bridge had suddenly turned to what seems to be some sort of personal quarters. It was decorated with a variety of statues and paintings. At the back were what seemed to be a pair large lizards. I wouldn't have liked to see them alive, but somehow I had? I felt myself walk to what I think is the bathroom. I stared at the mirror, with deep red eyes staring back at me. 

Then, I woke up.

 

I gasped and quickly sat up in my bed. I put my hands on my sweat covered face and dry heaved. I’ve been having these memories ever since the locker incident and were only getting worse. Somewhere took place out in deep space, others on populated worlds, but the one thing that all of them had in common was the blue-skinned, red eye man. A name popped up into my mind, Grand Admiral Thrawn. My best guess was that I somehow got all of his memories and that he used to be some type of thinker by parahuman standards. I sighed, quickly putting the name at the back of my mind and looked at the clock. Oh, it was time for my run. I quickly got up and changed into a pair of running pants and an oversized hoodie. I stared at myself in my mirror with a grimace, lips still too small, too much of beanpole and my only redeeming feature being my hair. I grabbed my glasses and got out of my room and quietly walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar. 

I then walked to the door and quietly opened it, got out, and closed the door behind me silently. I smiled and i began my jog. I started it out slowly before slowly picking up my pace. There were only a handful of people, but that was natural, especially since it was still a little dark out. It was relaxing to do this, especially with everyone at school against me, and trying to suppress these new memories. 

It was hard. Sometimes when daydreaming in class I would be reliving his memories. I shuddered at what I saw. I passed several people walking down the streets and a bundle of information popped up in my mind.

I passed a homeless man sitting at the mouth of an alley. Frequent buyer of drugs. Hands shaking. Not cold, is in rebound. ABB kicked him out of his usual begging spot. Doesn’t have money and doesn’t want to work. I quickly put him out of my mind and kept going. I passed a white woman who kept looking over her shoulder. Is being harassed by the E88. Several men trailing are after her. I quickly jogged to the other side of the road and kept going. I soon arrived at the park. I sat on a bench and drank my water. I took my granola bar out of my pocket, opened it, and took a bite of it. 

While chewing, I wondered what I would do. I could become a hero, not the type that could go up to villain and punch him in the face. No, my power was something greater. Suppressing the memories made it painful, what would happen if I stopped and tried to make them my own. Every since the locker I could do things I couldn’t before. I noticed things I couldn’t before. The smallest detail leading to things that wouldn’t seem to connect or be possible. I wipe my forehead of sweat and get up. I, Taylor Hebert, could do great things, but not the girl I was months ago. No, it would take a master of war to make a change. Thrawn was that master and now I have him in my head. After all, he worked to perfect it. I smirked and made my way to the house.

By the time I got home, I had a game plan. I will not make the same mistakes Thrawn did. I opened the door and walked in to my Dad making breakfast. 

“Morning dear. How was your jog?” He asked as he cooked some waffles. The sound of sizzling bacon filled the air. 

“It was relaxing Dad.” I replied. Weird, I haven’t seen him this happy since mom died. Let’s see if I can read him like I did those other people.

Is in a good mood. Has been awake for a while. Heard me leave. Possibly had a good dream. Wants to change how things are but doesn’t know how. Decided to make breakfast before he leaves for work. 

I smiled inwardly; I guess my power has more use than I thought it would. This was the first time I experimented with it on purpose. Should I tell Dad that I’m a parahuman? My logical side yes, that it’ll be easier to keep the secret. My other side said no, that it’ll put Dad in danger.

As I was thinking, I didn’t notice that Dad had stopped cooking and was staring at me with his mouth open. I paused my train of thought and spoke.

“Is something wrong Dad?” I spoke keeping my voice calm and level. He paused, as if thinking on what to say.

“Taylor, your eyes are red.”


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widen slightly in shock. Wait, what is he talking about? I get up and run to the restroom. I open the door and slam it behind me quickly. I look in the mirror and stare in shock. My eyes were red! Not just my iris, but also my sclera, the white of my eye. The entire thing was a glowing red. My mouth gapes in shock. How did this happen? What could have caused this? Then I paused; there was only one explanation for this, Thrawn. I hold myself up by holding onto the sink and dry heave again. Reality started to hit me. I have an aliens memories in my head. Was this my memory, would any more changes occur? Was I even in control? I then hardened my resolve by letting the memories of Thrawn keeping his emotions under control flow through me. I calm myself down and I slowly take my glasses off and swipe the sweat off my forehead. 

“Honey are you ok?” I heard my Dad asked. Paused before asking. Is scared, not for himself but for me. Is worried. Realized I triggered. Thinking back to the locker incident. I look up at the mirror one more time. My eyes were cold, inhuman. These were the eyes of a brilliant genius, some would even dare say madman. I close my mouth and swallowed my saliva.

“I'm fine Dad,” I reply back keeping my voice steady and calm. I stand up straight and I wipe my mouth clean and open the door slowly. Dad was standing there with worry clearly on his face. I didn't have to be a thinker to know what was going through his mind. I smiled softly and looked up at him, he flinched, it was subtle, but enough for me to notice. Knows what's about to happen next. Doesn't want to believe it. Blames himself for not noticing earlier.

“Dad, I’m a cape.”

 

Dad didn't speak much as I explained to him what happened. I kept my power running as I explained. He had to sit down on one of the dining tables. Hands shaking. Eyes are a bit red. Not Chiss red, crying red. Is trying not to freak out. Wonders what Mom would do if she was here. Seems uncomfortable with the idea of a brilliant warlords memories are stuck in his daughters mind.

I put my hand on top of his and I squeeze his hand softly. Dad looks at me and smiles softly. Is trying to be strong for me. Then, all I saw was colors. I could still “see”, but it was in a different way. I still saw my Dad, but his face was bright red with hints of yellow and orange. It was like seeing through a thermal camera. My eyes widen and I looked around confused. Everything was in basic colors. Blue was cold, yellow was warm, orange warm, red was hot. I had a thermal vision? Then another memory hit me. 

I was at a party. I saw a nearby mirror. Thrawn! I, well he, was dressed in a grey uniform and was standing next to an older grandfatherly looking gentleman in a white uniform. Was he also a Grand Admiral. No, Colonel of the Imperial Security Bureau. Colonel Yularen. Veteran of the Clone Wars. To the other side of “me” was a young handsome looking man. He was dressed in the same uniform as Thrawn, but he had the insignia of an ensign. Eli Vanto. “My” aide and translator. “I” was talking to a woman. Arihnda Pryce. My vision then turned into “thermal” mode. “I” was reading people, Thrawn could see people's emotions by reading their facial heat! This most likely means that he could detect the heat from their blood. Was Thrawn some type of super thinker? Then, my vision slowly faded to black. 

When I woke up, I felt something soft. I sat up and looked around. Everything looked normal again. Was I in my room? What happened? The last thing I knew was that I was talking to Dad before that memory and thermal vision hit me, I got up and looked down at myself. Still wearing the jogging pants, but now I was wearing a plain white shirt that looked like it was just thrown at me. I look at the clock. Shit, I’m late for school. Well, it’s not like anyone will notice me gone. Besides, I don't want to have to explain the sudden change to my eyes. I shuddered thinking what the Trio would say. I made my way to the door and left my room. Had I passed out? It seemed to be the only explanation, but why hadn’t Dad taken me to the hospital? Maybe he thought that it would instantly give away my identity. After all, completely red eyes aren’t exactly common.

I made my way downstairs to see my Dad watching the news on his favorite recliner. Wait, he didn’t go to work? I stood there quietly and analyzed him again.

Is worried. Thinks I’m going to get into trouble. Hand twitch. Still in shock. Not dangerous. Is watching news channels he doesn’t normally watch. Trying to distract himself.

I cough to get his attention and Dad quickly gets up and looks at me. He gives me a small smile and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Dad asked. Voice is level. Has been thinking on how to say it. Decided to not jump around the issue.

I pull away from the hug slowly and I smirk. I open my mouth ready to respond.

“Dad, I want to be a hero.” Dad nods slowly. It was obvious he was thinking about this the entire time I was out. I didn’t give him a chance to respond and I asked him a question.

“What happened?” I asked him before he could respond. It was best to get as much information as I can about this. After all, it could become a common occurrence or just for this moment.

“Well, you looked around. I kept calling your name, but you didn’t hear me and you just passed out.” Dad said slowly. Doesn’t like remembering what had happened. “I didn’t take you to the hospital because I doubted that you would have liked it in the first place.” He had a grimace on his face.

I smile at him and nod. It would have been really bad if he had taken me to the hospital. The PRT would most likely have intervened and I would probably be forced into the Wards. Blackmail or otherwise. That would also put Dad at risk since my identity would most likely be leaked. While the resources and manpower the PRT offer would be very beneficial, it would also act as a double-edged sword. I would most likely be forced to attend those PR conferences, and while PR is very important; I would not be allowed to work to my maximum potential. All the Wards are required to go on patrols, and while my thinker abilities are useful; I doubt I could go up to a cape like Hookwolf and punch him in the face. Most, if not all, of the Wards, have powers that allow them to go toe to toe with capes in combat or play support in the field. I could go out in the field, but it'll have to be mostly against non-cape foes or have some sort of tinker tech with support. I’ll have to play it smart. 

In the midst of my thinking, I heard a low rumbling noise. Dads face lights up laughing and I feel myself blush. I hadn’t eaten breakfast yet.

“I saved you some breakfast kiddo. Go eat and then we’ll talk again.” Dad told me with a smile on his face now. Has been reminded that I’m still his daughter. Will try to keep my sane? Believe Thrawn was a sort of madman.

“Alright Dad.” I smile and I kiss his cheek. I head back to the kitchen and grab the now cold breakfast. I sit at the table and start to eat. One thought went into my mind and I smirked. It was something Thrawn had said back as a Grand Admiral and as a commander for the Chiss Ascendancy. It fit my situation perfectly. Almost too perfect. 

The warrior’s path lies before me, let’s see where it leads. 

 

A/N  
Thanks for all the support! I’ll try to get at least one chapter a week!


	3. Taylor meets Lisa

By the time I had finished breakfast, Dad left to go to work late. He told me that he had called the school and said I was sick. Now I had the entire day to myself. With glowing red eyes, and an aliens memories in my brain. A wonderful combination. I put my dish in the sink and went to the basement. I needed something to hide my eyes. I looked through some old boxes and found some old sunglasses. They were a bit dusty so I grabbed a nearby rag and cleaned them off. I smile softly as I stare at them. They used to be my Mom’s. Taking them with me as I head to my room, I get ready to shower and change clothes. I grabbed some random clothes out of my closet and headed into the bathroom. I undressed, and placed the sunglasses on the counter and turned on the shower.

I sighed as I felt the cold water running through my hair. Then I turned the water off and stepped out. Then, I started to put my clean clothes on. I look at myself in the mirror and I cringe slightly at my appearance. The dark color of my clothes made my red eyes pop out even more. I stared at myself in the mirror, and Thrawn appeared in the mirror. His clothes were tattered and had rips all over them. I gasp in shock and closed my eyes. When I opened again, he was gone. I groan and rub my eyes. It must be a side effect of the memories. I grabbed the sunglasses and left the bathroom. I put the sunglasses on and went to the door. I grabbed my keys and left. Locking the door behind me, I started to walk to the boardwalk. Sure I could have taken the bus, but where was the fun in that. 

I soon left the neighborhood and managed to walk at a decent speed. I avoided streets and areas that were known to be under gang control. I didn’t want to cause an incident just yet. Most people ignored the fact that I was wearing sunglasses. Good thing all of them kept things to themselves. I didn’t want anyone coming too close and noticing my eyes. I passed several old gang signs and stopped to look at them for a bit. Time to put Thrawn's love of art to the test. Random. No pattern. The lines waver. The artist was impaired. Most likely high when drawn. Has no artistic skill. Ran out of paint halfway through. Used different color to finish it. Paint faded. This was once Merchant territory. Territory that had been abandoned for some time. Seeing how there weren’t any other gang signs, it was likely the PRT or the policies that drove them out. I make a face at the art. Not even Thrawn could appreciate art that bad. Well, that was actually pretty useful. I wondered what else I could discern from other art. I kept walking. 

Soon I was walking down the Boardwalk while eating an ice cream cone. The man at the ice cream stand gave me a weird look, but didn’t say anything. I walked around and sat at an empty bench. I then let my power flow through me. A balding man walked past.

Is looking behind his shoulder. Clothes are well made but are worn out. Shoes look a bit old. Has tears on his pants. Is he on the run from a debt collector? He scans the crowd. No, he’s looking for someone. Arm is twitching. A woman approaches him and they leave. Face heats up. Is nervous. He has a pale circular line around his ring finger. Is he having an affair or did he just get a divorce? Maybe, he doesn’t want to run into his wife or ex at the Boardwalk. Is ready to mingle. I sigh inwardly and put that out my mind. That’s too much information. Way too much.

I then felt someone staring at me and I turned my head to the side still eating my ice cream. I make eye contact with a pretty blonde girl. She staring at me. Eyes focused on me, scanning up and down slightly. Muscles around the eyes are tight. She’s trying to read me. Eyes widen. Inhales sharply. Posture stiffens. Face heats up in embarrassment. She knows I see her eyeing me. Well, she was being rather obvious about it. I didn’t need to be a thinker to figure that out. Regains posture. Eyes focus on my eyes. They narrow. She tilts her head to the side slightly. She can’t read my eyes. Now her expression soften. Her posture pulls back slightly. What? Does she think something's wrong with my eyes? Her eyes narrow again. The corner of her lips rises slightly. Nope. I'd say she just figured out I'm a Parahuman. Joy. She shifts from side to side. Appears slightly restless. I think she wants to approach me. She must be a parahuman too. Most likely a thinker. Possibly a social thinker. I keep my composure and I finish my ice cream. I wasn’t about to waste it. Who knows when I’ll have time to relax and eat one? There wasn't any known independent thinkers in town, and I couldn't name any that I know of in the Protectorate. Forms a Cheshire smile. Hands slightly shaking. Is excited. Trying to hide the fact that she can’t read parts of me. Doesn’t know what I’m thinking. Is reading my actions. Waiting for me to finish before approaching. Doesn't want things to start off bad by interrupting me. Doesn’t know how I’ll react. Knows I can be dangerous. May consider me to be dangerous

I keep a straight face and finish the last of my ice cream. The mystery girl then made her way over to be and sat next to me on the bench. I angled my head so she wouldn't be able to see my glowing red eyes. She kept her grin and acted as if she didn't notice it.

“Where did you get the ice cream? What’s your name? So, what's your deal?” She asked forcing a grin. She’s firing off questions rapidly, probably to get some reaction out of me. A reaction she can read. Eyes twitch. Muscles in her jaw tighten. Is failing due to Thrawn's memories. Her power has a limit. Eyes wincing slightly. Face is bright red. More blood flowing to her face. She’s in pain. Most likely headaches. I let a smirk show on my face. That's one advantage I had over her, I didn’t get any headaches. 

“Well, I’m not in pain for one thing, and I’m pretty sure you know where I got them.” I responded as I let memories of Thrawn speaking flow through me. I had added a slight accident similar to his to throw this mystery girl off. “Need some Advil?” She recoils slightly. Heh, she wasn’t expecting that. Face is scrunching up. Her eye dart around slightly. She's trying to figure out the accent. She won't. I make my hand shake slightly making it seem like I’m nervous. Let’s see how she responds. Her eyes dart towards my arm. They widen slightly. The corners of her lips twitches upwards. The glow of her face increases. Sees this as an opportunity. Hm, so her power is based on reading people. Possibly an inference power except jacked up. 

“Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I don’t take candy from strangers. You probably got a white van around here. Want something to calm your nerves?” She still has her grin. Is trying to make her power stop reading me. I stop my arm from twitching and she seems to notice her mistake. Eyes widen. Mouth gapes. Face turns even hotter. She realized I played her. I don’t think she’s been outsmarted like this before. Her powers are not infallible.

I let out a laugh and smile. So not used to smiling, but sacrifices must be made. “I’m Taylor.” Best to extend an olive branch. Who knows what contacts or resources she has? I’m sure a thinker with her power would have a powerful backer. I’ll have to do some research later. 

She stares at me for a second before speaking slowly. “I’m Lisa.” She barely winced, but it was enough for me to notice it, from pain again. Overused her powers. I keep my smile, it’s time to take the initiative. Body is tense. Hands move to leave but they return to her side. Well, like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

I casually put an arm around her and said softly. “I don’t think you want this conversation in public.” She looks at me confused. Confused. Never been outthinkered before. Her focus is on me. Been too busy trying to read me that she forgot her surroundings. “See that guy over there.” I motion my face towards a man in black shirt, pants and a hat. Member of E88. Has tattoo on neck. Hides shaved head with the hat. Face heats up in embarrassment and moves along to make advances on other females. “He was about to come over to flirt with you. After all, you are a blond white pretty girl. E88s favorite type. Putting my arm around you made him rethink his choice and give us privacy to talk.” Now’s time for the checkmate. “It’s too much of a public place here. I’m sure you don’t want any undue attention with your abilities. Now anywhere we can speak without disturbance?” I motion my head to some of the Boardwalk enforcers walking by us.

Lisa stays quiet for a moment before answering. “Follow me.” I nod and we get up. She wobbled a little as she got up and I help her steady. We walk for a while in silence. Once we leave the Boardwalk I let a chuckle out.

“What is it?” Lisa asked. Her pain seemed to have down a bit so she was walking without support. Nose is scrunching up. Face is not as red as before. Is curious. I keep silent as we reach an empty alleyway. We stand where we can see the street, but where we won’t be noticed.

I lower my sunglasses enough so that only Lisa could see my eyes. Lisa stares in shock as glowing red eyes stare into her. 

“Why, I think we are going to be the very best of friends!” I let an insane smile show on my face. A cover naturally. It’ll be best to throw her off course and to make her afraid of me. A cornered animal is dangerous, but more prone to making mistakes. 

What I wasn’t expecting is Lisa passing out. Damn it.


	4. Expert Negotiations

Do you know how hard it was to sneak Lisa's unconscious body inside my house? Surprisingly, not that difficult. I simply held her up by putting her arm around my shoulders, and dragged her home. Only problem that I had is that she was heavier than she looked and my sunglasses slid down a bit every once in a while, but I managed to keep them on. A couple people gave me some curious looks, but a weird looking smile seemed to placate them, for now. Hopefully they didn't call the cops on me, or a gang. I really don't need that right now.

Soon, we finally arrived home. Home, with an unconscious pretty, blond girl. Dad would have a field day chewing me out. I drag her down to the basement, totally didn't hit her on the head on the floor accidently several times. I sighed softly, I needed to work on my actual strength. Thrawn could take a hit from a robot during an assassination attempt for Christ's sake! I can barely take a shove from Sophia. I layed Lisa against the wall and searched for something to tie her up. Then, I took off my sunglasses and swiped the sweat off of my forehead.

I rummaged through some boxes and found some zip ties. Wait, why do we have zip ties? I push the naughty thoughts out of my mind and tied Lisa up. It wouldn't hurt to take precautions. After all, she could secretly be a gang member or a villain! I looked around the basement and looked through some boxes. I found an old mirror and I stared into it. Wait a minute, I'm not wearing my glasses. My red eyes stared back at me in shock and I slump to the ground. Wow, am I dense. I spent all this time without my glasses. It feels weird. Well, not as weird as my new eye color. I slap myself softly before I straightened up.

Calm down Taylor. Be professional. Be like Thrawn. I put the mirror to the side and kept searching for anything that could be useful. It's been years since I've looked through I heard a voice behind me speak.

"Well well. I don't know if I should be amused or aroused?" I turned around and saw that Lisa was staring back at me. I keep a blush from appearing on my face and spoke.

"Your choice." She let a laugh out and looked around. She was wondering where we are most likely. Lisa focuses her eyes on me. I don't speak and a awkward silence descends upon us.

"So….case 53?" Lisa said softly breaking the silence. Her voice had a sense of humor to it. She knows I'm not one. I shake my head side to side. I could however use that to my advantage in the future.

"Nope. Just your average parahuman. If there even is an average." I responded. Probably shouldn't have answered her question but I do owe her for kinda kidnapping her. Lisa looks at the zip ties and stared at me.

"Is this really the best you could do?" She said in a deadpan voice. The corners of her lips raise in amusement. I simply shrug my shoulders and sit across from her.

"So what's your deal? I'm sure a thinker like you would be snatched up by any organization in a heartbeat." I asked letting curiously take over a bit.

Lisa didn't answer right away. Face heats up flighty. She licks her lips and opens her mouth.

"Well, you're right about that." She paused again and looks down. Her hands start shaking slightly.

"Im guessing its a villain right?" I said. If she worked for the PRT she most likely not be reacting this way. I doubt the ABB would have recruited her even with her power. Lung only recruited asians after all. Hmm, if she was a Merchant she would be high and smelling like drugs. That narrowed it down. She was either working for the E88 or an independant. Possibly Uber and L33T, or even Coil. There were a couple more independents in town, but most of them go solo.

Lisa nods and looks up again. "Yeah. I was forced to join a team. We haven't made big news yet. Im part of the Undersiders." She didn't name who forced her. Interesting. Let's see what'll happen if I ask.

"I see. Forced you say? Why don't you leave?" I asked. She's vulnerable now. Let's see what she'll spill. I grab a knife and cut her bonds off. Lisa smiles in appreciation and rubs her wrist.

¨Hard to leave when you're held at gunpoint.¨ She replied dryly. Her face is back to normal temperatures. ¨Its Coil.¨ Bingo. She's not lying. She has no reason to lie and her voice holds to venom in it towards me.

¨I see. You're most likely going to report to him and tell him you found another thinker.¨ I responded. I didn't let any emotion into my voice. Her face heats up again in embarrassment . Lisa looks at me, obviously reading me. ¨Well, I'm about to make you the offer of the century.¨ Lisa's face makes a confused expression.

¨When the time comes, I'll help you leave Coil. As long as you don't report to him about me. Make up a cover story. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.¨ I laid out my offer. Lisa keeps silent and keeps staring at me. Her eyes are moving rapidly. She's trying to read my facial expressions most likely. Probably looking for any deceit in my offer.

¨I...I accept your offer. How do I know I can trust you? Or that you an even trust me?¨ Lisa responded with a grin on her face. It seemed, unnatural how wide it was. It kinda reminds me of the cheshire cat.

¨You don't. Call this a leap of faith.¨ I said. If she backstabs me then I would have lost my gamble.

Lisa simply nodded and stood up. "Alright. Can I go home now? I need to get back before Coil notices I'm gone. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows."

"That's fine by me. I don't need my Dad asking me why I have a girl over." I replied nodding in return and lead her up the stairs. Lisa followed me and I showed her to the door.

We stood at the door and she turned to look at me. Lisa formed a big grin on her face and extended her hand towards me.

"Pleasure doing business with you partner." She said. I nodded in return and took her hand shaking it.

"See you." I replied as she left. Once the door was closed I gasped and leaned against the wall. I wasn't used to this. It felt weird letting Thrawn's memories flow through me. It's like I become a different person.

I breathe in deeply and straighten my back while putting my sunglasses back on. There was a possibility that Coil already knows who I am. I need a way to defend myself more efficiently. Maybe I could ask Dad for a taser or a baton when he gets home. Thrawn did have some blueprints for weapons in his head, but I don't have most of the materials needed to build them. Things like tibanna gas don't even exist in this universe! After I build my power base, I could create better weapons. The Wards would limit my potential, after all, the highest rank I could gain hypothetically is being the head of a branch on the protectorate like Armsmaster. Joining a gang is also out of the question with the E88 being Nazis, the ABB only accepting Asians, and the Merchants are just a bunch of drug addicts. I could do better than that. Thrawn commanded an Imperial fleet for Christ sake! That's enough firepower to level any city or maybe even an Endbringer. The only route that appealed to me is going independante and founding my own "gang". I push those thoughts out of my mind and focused on the task at hand. I needed to make a plan.

First things first, I need to gather information. Thrawn was a tactical genius, but he never made a move without a plan or information. Hell, he had back up plans for THE back up plans. I should head to the library to research the capes in the city. I need to study the gangs, and not just their behaviors. In order to defeat them, I need to focus not just on their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy and art. Thrawn could pull wonders just by looking at a species art. I'm sure he could analyze human art with ease.

Second, I need to create a costume. I remember Mom had a sewing machine in the basement. I smirk, I already know what to make. I just need to get the materials to make it. It wouldn't be able to block a bullet, but I suppose I could recreate imperial officer battle armor later on to compensate for it. Yes that'll work just fine. I'll have to use a makeshift mask until I could build an imperial helmet. Maybe customize it a little to fit my needs and likes.

I looked around the house and sighed. This isn't the most defensible position but it'll have to do for now. I open the door and walked down the street again for the second time today.

Brockton Bay won't know what hit them.

A/N

This isn't my best chapter, but if I don't get past this Ill get a writers block. So sorry for the poor quality! Here are some fun facts regarding the story to make up for it!

Fun fact  
Early versions of this story include Taylor literally getting Thrawn in her mind and could summon a projection of him.  
Another version is that at the end of the Rebels finale, Thrawn ends up in the Worm universe and joins the PRT due to him not being a parahuman. He looks for an aide who will give him an unbiased opinion and finds Taylor. She basically becomes his new Eli Vanto.


	5. I find your lack of faith, Disturbing

Dad got home later that day with food from a nearby fast food place. Silence reigned as we ate our dinner. He flinched slightly whenever my eyes made contact with his. Of course he was reacting like this. It’ll take a while before he becomes used to this. We continued to eat in silently before Dad broke the silence.

“Taylor, I want you to join the Wards.” He said finally looking me in the eyes. Hmm, was he building up his confidence to say it while we ate or was he trying to find a way to say it properly? I’m honestly surprised. Here’s a man who can say no to the ABB, Empire and the occasional Merchant thug, is now possibly scared of his daughter. Albeit a parahuman daughter, but my point still stands. My response came easily.

“No.” I said simply. He flinched subtly. He wasn’t expecting my voice to be so calm. Dad was probably expecting me to blow up with our family’s infamous temper. Good, a change in mannerisms confuses the enemy and allows an opening. I continue speaking to capitalize on the fact that he remained silent.

“For all the resources and benefits they have, I would be hindered by them. The bureaucracy in the PRT and as a result, the Wards are too detrimental.” Dad nods slowly. Time to finish my speaking and allow him to counter me. “I don’t want to join the Wards.”

Dad stares at me before speaking. “So what, you’ll be safer there than as an independent. I’ve been doing research at work. The average lifespan of an independent is 6 months before they are killed or forced to join a gang. Taylor, I can't lose you.” Dad had worry all over his face. It didn’t take a thinker to know why he felt like this. I’m the only person he has left after all, even though we barely spoke after Mom died.

“I appreciate your concern Dad, but I already have a plan.” I replied. It wasn’t a complete lie. Thrawn had hundreds of plans. They may not relate here, but he didn’t need to know that I haven’t thought of one for the situation at the moment. Dad shuffled slightly as I spoke. When we spoke earlier, he didn’t like the idea of an alien memories in me. Much less a male alien. He had calmed down after I told him Thrawn never married or formed romantic relationships. It’s good to see that he still cares about me. Dad seemed to have calmed down a bit. His face isn’t as hot as it was when I responded. 

Dad looked at me before nodding slowly. Victory is about to be handed to me. He looks conflicted for a moment before answering. 

“Fine. Just don’t get into trouble.” His eyes turned hard all of a sudden. Good, it’ll allow him to deal with people of authority which he already does on a daily basis. I let a smirk show on my face and nod. 

We finish our meal in peace before we go our separate ways. I went to my room, while Dad went to his recliner to watch TV. Under normal circumstances, I would probably join him in silence, but now I had important things to do. I closed the door behind me and grabbed a notebook I had on my desk. 

I then started to draw. It wasn’t surprising that Thrawn himself dabbled in art. Everything just came naturally to me and when I was done, I had my costume idea finished. The suit was based off of Thrawn’s Chiss commander uniform, but had Imperial officer armor on top of it painted black. Instead of a mask, I had drawn the standard helmet officers wore in the field, but had mixed it with an AT-DPs faceplate. 

I didn’t have the funds for the armor yet, but I could try and create the uniform underneath it. For a temporary helmet I could use a bikers helmet. It’ll have to be one that's tinted to hide my eyes. Glowing red eyes aren’t PR friendly after all. I wouldn't want to be confused for a villain on my first outing. 

Equipment wise, all I have right now is the pepper spray got me. I’ll write him a note in the morning asking for a taser and baton. That’ll leave me at a disadvantage range wise, but I suppose I could loot a gun off a gang member. Once I get resources, I could see if I can recreate blasters. Imperial blasters use tibanna gas and Thrawn only got a glimpse of their schematics. I could try making Charric blasters. Standard Ascendancy officer training included learning how to recreate a blaster when supplies were low or stranded. It’ll be easier to find a way to power the Charric blasters than Imperial ones. Thrawn did an extensive study of buzz droids from the clone wars. Maybe I could modify them a bit to act like probe droids. I let a smile show on my face. That’ll be a good way to gather intelligence. Of course, I’ll need a cellphone. Dad probably wouldn’t approve, but he’ll be forced to compromise when I bring the subject up.

There were so many possibilities. I yawned and looked at the clock. Yikes it’s quarter past eleven. Well at least tomorrow’s Saturday which leaves me the weekend to work. I look outside my room and smiled softly. Dad was already asleep. Good, it’ll help him relax and help his brain.

I go back inside my room and laid on my bed. It took me a while, but when I fell asleep, I dreamt of conquest.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of bacon sizzling. I sighed softly and got up to get dressed. I went downstairs and sat near the TV. 

“Morning Taylor.” Dad said cheerfully. Hmm, that’s weird considering what has been happening. I look at the TV and freeze. A documentary on whales was playing. I harden my gaze and prevent my hand from shaking.

Thrawn was standing on the bridge of a Star Destroyer. He was bombarding a city. Rebels had taken the planet. Grand Moff Tarkin ordered that the city should be destroyed than be captured, much to the chagrin of Thrawn. He didn’t like non-combatants to get involved. I saw a young man get escorted to the bridge. He proceeded to shoot the stormtroopers as weird anomalies destroyed the fleet in orbit. Thrawn was forced push to the front of the bridge. Then, giant flying whale with tentacles started to wrap around the Chimaera. Thrawn looked on in fear as the tentacles of one wrapped around him. He stared at the young man, Ezra Bridger, as they shot into hyperspace.

I hate whales. I grab the remote and change the channel. It was another documentary, about squids. Scratch that, I hate squids and whales. I grimace and change the channel to the news. I sigh and I enter the kitchen. 

When I walked in, most of the cooking was done. The bacon was already at the table, and Dad was finishing up the last of the pancakes. I sat at the table and served myself a cup of orange juice.

“Morning kiddo.”

“Good morning Dad.”

Conversation as dry as usual. He seems to be in a good mood though. Dad placed the pancakes on the table and sat down. 

“Eat up.” He said with a smile on his face. His face is at normal temperature. He’s not nervous anymore. Dads probably proud that his daughter will “clean up” Brockton Bay. I do as he commands and eat my fill of breakfast. 

When I’m done, I place my plate in the sink and I make my way upstairs. I look at myself in the mirror and shudder. Still ugly.

Grabbing my sunglasses, I walked back downstairs and made my way to leave.

“I’m going out for a bit.” I told Dad as he was cleaning the dishes. He looked confused for a second, but then he saw the sunglasses which seemed to calm him.

“Ok, stay safe sweetie.” He said as I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and exhaled. The nearest library was a couple blocks over. Close enough for a walk, yet far enough from the dangerous part of town. 

Soon I came upon the library. I walked inside to see the face of the library receptionist. She looked like the stereotypical librarian from all those Earth Aleph high school movies. I make my way towards the Librarian and I handed her my library ID. 

“Are the computers available?” I asked casually. These sunglasses made me seem like an asshole wearing them inside a building. She grunts a reply and handed me the ID back.

I nod and make my way to the computers sitting in the back of the library. There were only a handful of people sitting at the computers, so I made my way to the one with no one else on the row. I don’t want someone catching a side glance of my eyes. I sit down and I rub my hands together. It was so cold that the tips of my hands were blue. I should probably get that checked out later.

I sign on and begin my research in earnest. First, I need to research the gangs and parahumans in the city.

The gang with the most amount of capes would be the Empire Eighty Eight. I look at some o the posters they have posted on the PHO. The primary colors found in all of them are white, black and red. At first glance, it seems that they simply chose them to make the art pop. Further research showed that those are the colors of Nazi Germany. 

The ABB only had two capes, but the main one, Lung, was powerful enough to go toe to toe with the entire Protectorate and walk away. Their main colors were red, yellow, green and white. Red was found primarily in their “joyful” messages. Yellow was to proclaim their greatness and self promote themselves. Green and white were the most common ones. Green was found on every street they took over recently. This led me to see that green was their color of victory. However small it was. White simply meant death. Plenty of those drawn in E88 and Merchant territory.

The Merchants were by far the worst ones out of the three. Nothing was consistent with them. I felt disgust show on my face. Most of their art was done during a high and simply said Merchant in whatever color they had on hand. Some even urinated in place of paint!

Before the locker, I wouldn’t have noticed the patterns in art the gangs had. E88 art was jagged with European influences. The ABB art had curves and flowed. This showed off their culture and their pride. I don’t want to even think about the Merchants.

I lean back in my chair and I rub my forehead. Time to see who could be possible recruits to join me.

Uber and L33T were simply losers who recorded their crimes online. Before the locker I had watched a couple videos, until Grand Theft Auto. They could be useful. They seemed to know how PR works and could work for me as propaganda specialist.

Circus was an independent who simply resorted to stealing valuables from people. She wasn’t seen teaming up with others which probably means she doesn’t do well with others.

New Wave was the only other hero team in the city. However, the only active members are Glory Girl and Panacea. Shielded and Laserdream are reportedly focusing on their secular career and are going to college. Brandish seems to have focused on her career as a lawyer and her husband Flashbang hasn’t been seen much by himself in public. Lady Photon had been seen every once in awhile fighting Purity. Manpower is seen in public at his workplace. Perhaps I could convince Glory Girl and Panacea to join. They probably won’t due to family ties, but it wouldn’t hurt to offer. Even if they said no, I’m sure we could go on patrols together and offer assistance.

The Merchants has three capes, but the only one I saw remotely useful is Squealer. Skidmark and Mush could be useful depending on the situation. I would prioritize Squealer with them as optional depending on how they react when I take their gang apart.

I looked over the Wards, but the only one that interested me was Shadow Stalker. She was the odd one out of the group. At every Ward conference, the others always stand a couple feet away from her. They never turned to look G her. Rumor has it that she almost killed someone before as a vigilante. My eyes scan her page. She rarely does interviews and is rumor has it that she is the only Ward not going to Arcadia. The other main high schools in the city are Immaculate and Winslow. I doubt such a violent person would even be allowed at Immaculate which would leave Winslow as the second option. 

I bite my lip in frustration. It’ll take some time, but I’m confident that I could figure out who she was. After all, every organization needs a crazy attack dog. She should be the easiest one to recruit after Uber and L33T. She doesn’t seem to have much camaraderie with the Protectorate so convincing her shouldn’t be a problem. The only problem is she probably knows who I am. 

I look at the time and kept working. I started to perform research on possible ways to incapacitate the capes in the city. Not surprisingly, the Wards were the easiest to defeat. I look to my right and cringed at a cardboard cutout of an anthropomorphic animal. Turns out the computers were close for the kids section for some reason. I got up and left after signing out.

As I walked back home, one thing was on my mind.

I hate space whales. Especially humanized ones.


End file.
